Texts on the cloud
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Sequel of "PS:You are worthy" Now that Emma and Regina are trying to go to the next level with their relationship they are going to face some hidden trues that they didn't know that were still with them. So Emma sends a sentence to Regina and so, it begins...
1. Photoshoot

**A/N Hi, this is the first chapter of Texts on the Cloud, the sequel of Ps: You are worthy so I recommend to read first PS before reading this story because, albeit it can be read as a whole story of its own, there is going to be mention of things that happened in the first part.**

**Also I want to tell that I'm rewriting PS, correcting it mostly, so if you see that it's being re-uploaded there is nothing that I'm adding to the previous story.**

**Ah, and as the first story I want to update every day but I want to see the reactions before actually starting to do it. **

**Disclaimer: As usual the characters of this story aren't mine, I'm simply borrowing them and I will do that until the end of this story.**

Photo shoot

Emma smiled shyly at Regina as the other woman looked at her over the photo lens of the new camera that the blonde had given to her.

"Thanks for saying yes to the date" Said softly and the other woman laughed a little before answering to the now blushing blonde.

"It's always a pleasure to be with you, Emma, it's being a very interesting date so far."

"I hope that you still think the same in a couple of minutes" Muttered the younger woman under her breath and Regina only smiled mischievously at that.

They were at the top of one of the highest hills that circled Storybrooke; the wind; humid and cold, and the scent of wet leaves impregnated the air but it was a scent that both of them had learn to love in their past walks over the border of the city as they patrolled.

At first Emma had thought that her idea of a date was going to be received as a bad idea when she had told Regina about it but the older woman had only smiled a little and nodded so even if the wind carried little droplets of cold water that could be mistaken as hail Emma smiled whenever Regina reached for her trying to maintain her balance in the wet floor of the woods.

"It's beautiful" Said the brunette already trying to make a nice picture of the incredible views but Emma shook her head and touched Regina's wrist making the older woman stop.

" Wait, see that cloud? With the wind it is going to move to the right and then the afternoon light is going to hit Storybrooke…"

As she spoke the cloud moved and a little ray of light bounced widely over the roofs of the city making Emma stop her explanation as Regina, finally, made the photograph.

" I would never have said that I would be here taking photos of this city- Whispered the brunette and Emma looked at her with curiosity in her eyes."

" I know that we have talked about your time in this town but… You used your time to instruct you, why you didn't learn photography?"

Regina bit her lips as she handed Emma the camera and sighed.

"I suppose it was because I didn't want to have something that could be seen as a proof of the stopped time, I knew that, theoretically the curse was unbreakable but it was better to be prepared."

Emma hummed and kissed the other woman's cheek before turning, leaving the landscape behind as smiled wickedly at the older woman before putting the photo lens in front of her eyes.

"Don't move, I'm going to take a photo."

Regina opened her mouth, trying to protest, but Emma took the photo and laughed at the silly face of the former queen so the brunette gave up and let the blonde took as much photos as she liked.

" How is Henry doing at the station? " Asked Regina as Emma nodded signaling the end of the photo shoot.

" Well, yesterday he was grumpy and didn't even speak to me but I think he only feels ashamed of himself, today he was more manageable but we will see the next weekend. Did you talk to him?"

The brunette shook her head and put her hand in the crook of Emma's right shoulder, squeezing it a little.

"We can talk to him tomorrow night if you want."

"Would you? " Asked Emma as she eyed carefully the woods in front of them, they never knew if the Snow Queen could attack them or not and she was still a little scared of that woman and her creepy plan so she preferred to stay alert- Want to be together tomorrow I mean, I know that each Tuesday night you have your little time with him and everything.

Regina looked at Emma and exhaled, she still wasn't sure of what to feel about their new status and she feared of doing or saying something that made Emma run away from her so she wanted to try her best to be the best person she could be near the blonde; it was true what she had told the younger woman; she wanted to try but she didn't know what that truly meant.

"As I have said earlier, it's always a pleasure with you. Besides, I want to talk with you about the Snow Queen and also I want to speak with Robin before our dinner."

Emma's mouth opened as if she was going to say something but she only nodded as they arrived to the little yellow car near the road that they had abandoned when they had started their little excursion.

" Is everything ok with you two?"

"It's going to be an interesting talk, that's for sure" Answered Regina, her gaze downcast as she entered in the car and Emma hummed, their breaths visible even inside the car.

* * *

As they finally arrived Regina's mansion both of them smiled at the other and Emma coughed feeling more nervous than the first kiss that they had shared three days ago.

"It's ridiculous" She murmured when she finally parked the car. "We aren't kids and yet I'm here feeling nervous of what would you think if I kiss you."

Regina looked at the blonde right hand which was caressing her own and tilted her head.

"Then come and kiss me, Miss Swan."

And Emma kissed her softly, her smiling lips grazing Regina's fuller ones.

* * *

At the other side of town Granny finally sighed relieved seeing that the lights of the dinner stopped with their flickering.

"That damned Queen, the ice is making the electricity go down again" Thought briefly but she forgot quickly about the flickering light bulbs.


	2. Little truths

**A/N Hello all, thanks for all the follows and favorites in such a short time, I hope that everyone likes the sequel ;) And well, this story is also going to have slow burn, I'm sorry(?)**

**Before starting I would like to tell something: right now I'm writing different fics as well as studying for my uni and working; because of that I doubt that I'm going to be able to keep up with a chapter per day so I decided to not to. This story is going to be updated each Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Little Truths**

Regina came out from the bathroom with her hair still a little bit wet, the bath robe hugging her curves and a little smile, albeit elusive, decorating her lips.

After last night events she had let herself relax and actually sleep a little, something that she didn't even knew she could; it had only been a kiss but the promise of something more was starting to take root in her heart. Maybe it was because, at some level, she had always trusted the blonde, even when she had believed that she hadn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her cell and when she saw who was calling her she bit her lip, the doubts and the hopes mixing together as well as the fear and the expectations, something that she wasn't used to.

She took a deep breath and answered the phone, her voice breathier than normal, and lower, something that, from the gasp that she could hear after her answer had been noticed.

"Emma, a little bit early for you, don't you think?"

At the other side of the phone the younger woman gulped and gasped but answered after a couple of seconds.

"I always thought that you were a morning person, I didn't want to bother you so…"

Regina squinted her eyes playfully albeit she knew that Emma couldn't see her and seated in her bed, already perfectly done.

"I see, well, you can keep your calm, you hadn't bothered me in the slightest"

Her voice shifted again, turning heavier and laced with promises, it was a tone of voice that she was confident with and when she almost could heard Emma squirm under it as she smiled; she knew that she was in control when she used that voice and a little part of her preferred to maintain that voice and what she could control, before giving completely in, before opening and risking being hurt.

"Don't be like that" muttered Emma under her breath and Regina could hear the faint click of the door of the station. "I wanted to give something to you; I sent it to your email this morning"

Regina frowned and when she didn't answer she could heard Emma sigh.

"I know it's a stupidity but, as I told you, you are worthy to know and to talk with and I wanted to keep our custom of giving each other something…"

"I know, thanks for doing this" Said Regina already opening her laptop "I also want to keep our custom, Emma, I'm grateful of what you did I'm going to read your email and then we can meet at the station for our patrol routine after lunch. What do you think?"

Emma was starting to answer her when David called her, his voice muffled but when Emma returned to the phone Regina knew that their call was over.

"I think that we will see each other in a couple of hours then, I need to go, be careful" Said hurriedly and she hanged up at the same time that Regina acceded at her email, her eyes reading the brief title that Emma had written down: Little truths

Good morning, 'Gina,

I have been rewriting this in my head for the last couple of hours, I'm fairly certain that I dreamed about what I could tell you in this email.

It seems that I'm still bad with words but I want to write something to you, make you smile albeit I'm nervous. Was it everything easier before our date? Talking I mean.

But I want to propose something to you, I want to keep knowing you, knowing your story, your life, your thoughts and I want to keep telling you my own secrets.

You are the only one that can understand me but that's not only that, you are the only one from who I search approbation, understanding. You are the only one because once I was "the savior" everyone believed that I could be taken for granted but you don't.

I want to send you texts, little things, fragments of our stories, maybe things that no one seemed to think that were important.

For now what about if I told you that I only can drink coffe with a lot of milk?

Take care,

E

Regina laughed at the last part of the letter but her eyes remained pensive; the letters had been a liberating breeze but now she was starting to feel something stirring inside of her chest.

"I need to talk with Robin" she thought.

* * *

Robin was looking at her, the wind blowing around them and Regina thought about Emma and how the woman could perfectly be near them in that moment. She also wondered if the other woman had drink coffee or chocolate that morning and she decided that it was probably the second option.

The Merry Men were near them but they didn't pry, Robin had told them as much before reuniting with her and the brunette wondered briefly if Robin was seen as an equal or as a king.

"I missed you" said the man and Regina smiled grimly but said nothing, she still wanted to look at that man just a moment longer, think about why they were technically soul mates, wondering why the fairy dust had pointed at him so many years ago.

"That's not what I would have thought basing in how you looked the last time I saw you" she said and the man before her looked at her as if he was trying to absorb every word.

"Things change" muttered the man and Regina nodded.

"Indeed" She glanced at the men that were gathered in small groups and sighed "I set you free, Robin"

The dark haired man looked at her quizzically.

"Excuse me?"

Regina laughed and opened her hands, trying to make him understand.

"We were tied up in a destiny that we both didn't really want, Robin. From where we belong destiny is everything, it controls our live, our past, our future, even the person who we fell in love with and when something interrupts that destiny the fate needs to rewrite the story, made everything fall into its place, no matter the cost." Regina licked her dried lips and put her hands inside her pockets in a gesture that she recalled was something that she had seen in Emma. "But we are now in a different world and maybe fate can still reach us but I don't want to be manipulated anymore, I'm not a girl anymore, and you are not some kind of felon. I set you free of that destiny Robin, now you can find another different story for you and your family"

"Why?" Asked the man and Regina knew that he didn't understand, maybe it was because she had been living in that world for more time or maybe because the curse hadn't affect her like everyone else but, in that moment, Regina doubted that Robin could forget what destiny had told him what was right. "We were supposed to be soul mates"

"No" Said firmly and she raised her chin, her words clear albeit her insides were screaming, every little belief in what she had been taught; destiny, fate, saying to her that she was wrong, that she needed magic and fairy dust. But she wasn't wrong. "We were supposed to be together in that moment for whatever reason and when that didn't happen the destiny rearranged itself. I don't love you, Robin."

She turned to leave but as she raised her arms, ready to disappear herself from the camp the raspy voice of Robin caught her ears

"There is someone else?"

But she didn't answer.


	3. Waiting

**A/N I'm so sorry, I thought that I had updated this story yesterday but as I wrote another story I think that I simply believed that I had already updated this.**

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews and kudos, I hope this chapter is good enough for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Waiting**

Emma sighed heavily as she tried to take another bite of her bear claw but with no avail, she had slept badly and she wasn't in the mood of another cold day full of wind, snow and a villain to catch.

" Careful there, someone could think that you are the wolf and wants to destroy the dinner" Said Ruby with a little smile as she poured coffee into Grumpy's cup at the other side of the dinner.

"Very funny" muttered Emma rubbing her eyes again and trying to stifle a yawn.

"So, what's up with that long face? Are you having regrets of leaving the bed this morning?"Asked Ruby teasingly as she approached her and when Emma understood what was trying to say she blushed.

" No, it wasn't like that. We haven't… you know."

" You are telling me that you are dating the most gorgeous woman in Storybrooke and both of you haven't had sex yet?" Asked Ruby disbelievingly and Emma felt her cheeks burn again.

"No, we haven't but that's not the point, and I want to know who told you that we are now a couple. But for the long face part I slept bad, I don't know, it was like someone had seated on my chest the whole night."

The waitress frowned and sighed herself, worried of Emma's lack of sleep-Now that she looked at her closely she look like she needed a very long nap.

"Your mother told me that maybe you were together but that she couldn't be sure. Is there something bothering you?" Asked as she glanced over her shoulder, trying to spot Granny before the old woman scold her for not being doing her job.

"I'm going to talk with that woman" Muttered Emma through clenched teeth."But, yes, there is something, is always something Rubes, if it's not Pan it's Rumple, if it's not Rumple is this…. Dairy Queen. I suppose that everything has started to pile up inside of my head."

The brunette grabbed Emma's right hand and squeeze it.

" Remember that you told me that I could be whoever I wanted. I know that you have a lot of pressure but you are not alone. Ok?"

Emma nodded but she didn't look very convinced, she was feeling very tired, more than this morning and the anxiousness that she had felt the night prior had returned and was pulsing inside of her chest.

"Is there something…" Started Ruby as she smelled the fear that Emma was exuding."I don't know, that you are fearing?"

The blonde bitted her lip but shook her head.

"I want that whatever is happening between Regina and I ends well. I fear to screw up things but…"

Ruby looked at the blonde and tilted her head, wondering how much Emma was really feeling about Regina and their new situation.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina was pressing the send button with a concerned look on her face, it had been three days that Robin's conversation and the first email of Emma and she was still feeling a little bit shaken up because of the man.

She hadn't feel threatened by him but fighting against years of repeating stories about how true love was something that needed to be achieved was something that made her feel very exposed and after talking with Robin she had started to feel the dreed that she was going to end up alone. Again.

She knew, consciously, that that kind of fears were stupid, simply projections of her overactive imagination and past acts but she couldn't help it and she had started the email with the words "I think it's better if we are over" more times that she could count.

But she had been the Evil Queen, she had been feared, demonized even and after talking with Henry about his other mother and their relationship she had decided that she wasn't going to dismiss the possibility of something that made her feel not only special but full of possibilities.

She glanced at her cabinet, knowing what she had written a couple of days ago and she felt the need to open it and erase it now before it was too late but she didn't.

* * *

The blonde was entering her car after paying Ruby when a beep from her cell signaled the arrival of a new email, feeling the anxiousness turning into hope she smiled when she saw that it was from Regina:

Hello Emma,

It has been difficult for me to think something to tell you, it's strange but I can feel what you said in the last message: It has turned out that now we are better with talking to each other.

I spoke to Robin the other day, it wasn't an easy conversation and it had made me wonder how much I have truly changed from the woman I once was. I don't know if it's right to tell you all of this of it but as you told me I can confide in you, and I trust you albeit old fears are there, waiting.

You asked me for little things, secrets, but I don't know what I can tell you.

However I am going to keep in mind that you drink coffee in the mornings, maybe we could have breakfast together these followings days.

I spoke to Henry yesterday and he is weary of our punishment but he asked me how we were doing so I think that we can also talk to him about it, he is our son and I don't intend to keep him in the dark anymore.

Take care, Emma.

Emma smiled albeit her smile disappear a little when she read that Regina had talked to Robin, she knew that they were still new to all of the relationship part and she didn't know how to think about Hood or the pixie dust thing and the feeling of emptiness was already starting again to appear inside of her chest.


	4. Sleep well

**A/N I wanted to update this a few hours ago but this week is being a pain in my ass, if I can't upload this or CBN this Saturday I'm terribly sorry.**

**-sighs-**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Sleep well…**

Snow looked at her daughter who was smiling to Ruby at that moment, the blonde was still annoyed at her for telling Ruby about the new development on the relationship between Regina and her and she sighed as the other woman exited the dinner with a steaming cup full of chocolate.

"She is worried" Commented Ruby as she approached Snow and Neal with the chamomile tea that Snow had ordered.

"You think?" Asked Snow frowning

"Yes, she told me as much the other day and she doesn't seem very well today, I wonder…" Muttered the werewolf and she bit her lower lip when Granny coughed at her back. "Be right back" Muttered to Snow who kept frowning for a full minute.

"I wonder…" Said to herself as she rocked gently Neal who cooed a little, happily calm at last.

She was smiling at Ruby, who had escaped her grandma again, when a rush of cold air came in the dinner and Henry entered, yawning and rubbing his eyes with a tired expression.

It was the second Saturday of his punishment and he was already missing his bed, he now understood why his blonde mother hated the weekends shifts.

"Ruby, mom told me something about asking you something to eat, she told me that she will come here later to pick it up" Grumbled as he seated in front of Snow with sleepy eyes.

"You look like you need a chocolate" Said the tall brunette eliciting a groan from the teen. "Wait a minute; I'm going to make you something"

Harry smiled at Ruby and then he put his hands in the table, looking just about to pass on.

"Are you sleeping ok?" Asked Snow as she kissed the little left hand of Neal with adoration.

"Yes" Answered the dark haired boy with a sour expression in his face. "But my mothers are being very strict and between the punishments, the Dairy Queen as ma likes to put it and everything I'm not sleeping very well lately"

"Just like your mother" Answered Snow sipping from her tea and smiling a little because of the flavor, Ruby always added a little bit of honey in the tea and she could savor it. "Ruby told me that Emma had complained of not being able of sleep these past days. Do you know if there is something bothering her?"

Henry shrugged and smiled again at Ruby who had brought him his chocolate, the strong odor of cinnamon impregnating the air between the three of them.

"I don't know, mom and I talked about her and ma being together and ma seemed very good this morning although…" The teen stopped, sipping his chocolate and letting go a content sigh now that the warm liquid was inside his body.

"Although what? They are having problems?" Asked Snow and she eyed Ruby who was listening intently at the conversation too.

"No, I don't think so, mom told me that here is not like in the Enchanted Forest, that they want to do this slowly and taking one step at a time, maybe is that what they are doing. I don't know" Replied Henry licking his lips." I know that they are talking through phone because ma asked me this morning what she could say to mom to surprise her and she was carrying her phone but…"

"You said that it was an although in there" Remarked Ruby quietly and the teen looked at her slightly annoyed, after everything that had happened he didn't like it how his grandfathers and Ruby tried to know something about his mothers.

"Geez, I don't know, ok? Mom seems upset about something, and ma too but I don't think it has something to do with the other, they didn't seem angry at each other, just… worried"

"Worried?" Asked Snow as she finished her tea and Henry sighed in annoyance, now he understood why his mother had made him come to the dinner, to avoid Snow.

"Yes, this past nights I had hear mom working until late and ma didn't look better this morning, but they can also be worried about the Ice Queen and everything"

Finally the teen left and both Ruby and Snow looked at the other with concerned faces.

"You don't think that Regina is doing something to Emma, do you?" Asked Snow but Ruby shook her head quickly as she put the tea cup in the tray that she was carrying.

"No, but I think that they both need to talk with each other, maybe I will tell Tinker that Regina needs to talk with someone"

Snow made a face at Ruby's back, she wasn't sure if the former queen would be happy of seeing Tinkerbell again.

SQ

It was night when Emma finally remember that she had something for Regina, the past hours had been a mess and she found the Merry Men very uncooperative, something that she suspected was because Robin's and Regina's talk, so when she finally arrived at the apartment and managed to avoid Snow once again she was ready to lay in bed and sleep.

But the little red light in her phone made her remember the unfinished email to the brunette and with a soft smile she opened the cell and re read quickly what she had wrote.

The weight in her chest hadn't disappeared but she had decided to keep going and no acknowledge it, probably was only due to the nightmares that she had been having lately and she didn't think that it could be cured, for now at least so when she felt the hurtful pang of the weight already making its toll in her body she simply kept writing.

**Regina,**

**Good night, I'm sorry, I know that you are probably already in your bed and everything but this day has been a nightmare with the Merry Men.**

**I'm missing you, I know that we talked about giving each other the space that we needed but I thought about going out in another date. What do you think? I took a photo with my phone but we were near the big house at the other side of Storybrooke and I didn't have enough reception to send it to you. It was strange…**

**I want to tell you that you were very brave with Robin, I suspect that it wasn't an easy conversation and… if you want to talk about it I want to tell you that I'm right here. I'm your friend before your… well, you know.**

**And about the little truths I love the little details that makes a person, like how you put your hair's up or how much salt do you like in your food… I don't know, little things.**

**But if you don't want to tell me anything don't worry, I'm open to figure them up! This time I want to tell you that I have a thing for dandelions, you know that in some places they say that if you blow one you are going to peed in your bed? I still don't know why though.**

**Agh, that last paragraph wasn't one of my best, how about you pretend that you haven't seen it? Anyway, I'm sending the photo with the message.**

**Sleep well,**

**Em.**

After she finished rewriting the message a little bit she send it to Regina but she fell asleep as she waited for an answer.

SQ

Regina wasn't asleep when her cell emitted the soft sound that signaled the entrance of a new message, she was looking at her study window with the folded paper in her hands and a feel of drees growing in her stomach each passing second.

She had tried to sleep but the dreams had been nagging her to the point that she feared to go to sleep.

As she closed her eyes she could feel again Leopoldo's hands in her and the rancid smell of his breath clogging her nostrils. It had been years of those nightmares but, for some reasons they were back and each waking second the anxiousness that she had started to feel since… Emma's kiss was becoming stronger.

With a sigh she opened the message and smiled despite of herself, Emma knew how to make her smile even if she didn't feel like her and she thanked her in silence for it as she fixed her gaze into the blonde's photo: A beautiful picture of the river that crossed the forest, the riverbed full of red, brown and yellow leaves that created a what looked like a gold liquid carpet.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Thought, her hand clutching her phone as she looked once again at the little piece of paper.


	5. Beliefs

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it! **

**Beliefs**

Tinker eyed Ruby as she crossed her arms, the werewolf was looking at her hopefully and she sighed, tired of the little game that they had been playing for half an hour now.

"Ruby, I already told you, I don't think that Regina is going to talk with me, besides, I still don't know what this problem about Emma and her is"

The brunette sighed and she glanced again at her grandma who was looking at her with a warning look in her eyes.

"Look" Said as she turned to Tink again who was looking at her now cold hot-tea. "You must have a little of curiosity, the last thing you knew was that Regina and Robin were soul mates so now that both of them are…" she lowered her voice "dating at least you need to have a tiny, little, will to know"

The fairy sighed dramatically before she spoke again.

"Regina had always taken what she felt in that moment that it was the best, I still don't get it what has happened between Emma and her but it's not my concern and I definitely don't want to see her and talk to her like we are best-friends"

"But you were once" Added Ruby pouting "I know that you don't want it but Snow is questioning me if I know anything about them or their relationship. Please, at least can you try to know if they are good and everything?"

The blonde shook her head exasperated but nodded dramatically.

"But only to ask how she is doing, the next time you need someone ask Snow about her birds or whatever she is in these days"

"You sound like Regina" Commented Ruby after dancing a little victoriously and Tinkerbell smirked at that.

"She caused a big impression on me, thanks for the tea"

SQ

Emma was already finishing her patrolling near the town's docks when the soft beep of her cell made her smile softly, since her last text two days ago Regina hadn't answer her and whenever they had saw each other the brunette hadn't talked about the message.

_Emma_

_I don't think I'm ready to talk about Robin or what happened when we talked, the beliefs that I were taught to are starting fighting in my head and I need to think and readjust to all of this. But, with time, I want to talk about it and what meant to me._

_But you also mean something to me and I don't want you to doubt that and I would be happy to see you again; the little place over the rocks is good enough for you?_

_Take care,_

_Regina._

_(I prefer critics over appels, I don't know if that would count but I wanted to do it right)_

When she finished reading Emma sighed albeit smiled a little because of Regina's side note but the fact that the brunette seemed to need space bothered her. She was willing to help Regina, and to let her take her time but she also had started to feel the anxiousness more frequently now and she needed to talk with her about it.

"Maybe I just need to tell her and put everything aside" Thought licking her lower lip but she shook her head as soon as that thought entered in it; she didn't want to be a "Hook" and make Regina feel badly for wanting to talk about her feelings or for wanting to keep them. She would wait for her.

Deep in thought as she was she didn't saw another blonde coming in her direction but the yelp that the petite woman made startled her.

"Shit, Tink, I'm sorry" Apologized to the fairy that coughed a little but smiled coldly.

Even after Neverland Emma felt that the fairy wasn't fond of her, she didn't think that Tink hated her but it was something about the fairy that made Emma uncomfortable and looked like it went in both ways.

"Never mind" Answered the other blonde dismissively as she eyed Emma. "I was going to go to talk with Regina, have you seen her?"

Albeit the tone sounded normal Emma could discern something strange in Tinker's demeanor and she squinted her eyes as she started to realize what happened there.

"Who told you?" Asked finally and Tink blushed slightly before answering.

"I was in the first operation, more or less" Started the fairy "But then Ruby has asked me to go to talk with Regina, apparently she is very concerned about both of you"

"She is concerned or it's my mother who is concerned?" Bitted back the other woman and Tink rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Both of them, anyway, since you are here, are you alright? Ruby wants to know about you also so it's better if I ask you first"

Emma crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as best as she could.

"Why do you think I am going to tell you everything?"

"Because if it's not me they are going to send other and it's better if I am the one talking with Regina, I don't want to be responsible of the fireballs if that happens." Responded Tinker quickly and Emma sighed knowing that she had been caught.

"Ok, alright, I don't know for Regina, she had been distant and I know that she went to talk with Robin, I still don't know what happened and she isn't letting me in"

Tinker gulped, she didn't fear that Robin could hurt Regina but she also knew that the whole soul mate idea was something that Regina would need help about it and maybe they weren't into real speaking terms but she also had respected the other woman.

"Emma, I will talk to her then, I think that she simply needs to talk a little about everything" Said reassuringly as she started to go to the mayoral's house direction.

"Tink.." Started Emma as she toyed nervously with her phone. "Can I know if the other… kids, the lost boys, are well?"

If Tinkerbell found the question strange she didn't show it and simply nodded quickly.

"They aren't feeling anxious or anything?" Asked Emma with a worried expression on her face, something that made Tinker look closer at her, she definitely wasn't the Emma that she tried to be in front of other people, her eyes were rimmed with red and her mouth was a fine line.

"No, but… well, everyone has their own habits, or their own memories, sometimes they look like are fine but they aren't. Normally they just need to talk about it" Started Tink as she thought about the Lost Boys and how they were doing it in Storybrooke, Emma looked already like one of them all over again, something in her pose told her as much. "But they are doing better, I will tell them that you have asked for them" Said finally softly and she almost could see the ghost of a smile in the other blonde's face.

"Take care then Tink and thank you"

The fairy looked at Emma as the woman started to walk in the opposite direction that she was going, looked like both of the new love-birds needed someone to talk.


	6. Happiness

A/N I already put this in Inked Future but I don't know how many of you read also that story and I wanted to be fair so be aware because this is going to be a really long author's note but I would be grateful if you all read it:

As I posted in tumblr I needed to put on hiatus everything for a little while and after thinking a lot about everything I decided something: I love to write, really, I'm studying translation and interpretation with the hope of writing my own book one day. I have lots of ideas scribbled around and I don't think that I could pass a day without writing.

But I have another thing, I hate feeling labeled or pressured, is something that I need to work but, all in all, when I'm feeling pressured I'm sloppy and I don't care as much as when I write because it's fun and it fills me. I know also how reassuring is when we have chapters of fics that we love updated every day or every two or three days. But I have thought a lot about it and I know that my writing these past weeks haven't been at my best. And many of you have said that to me.

Anyway, what I want to say in this note it's the following, in order to write chapters good enough for you and for me I'm going to write them and update them slower and not so regularly. I have tried to keep up but I want to give and to write something good not to feel that I'm producing instead of creating so…there it is. (If you are still reading this thank you, and really, keep commenting and reviewing or reblogging or whatever happens to be the correct choice for you because whenever I know someone's opinion I feel happy and I take notes of every single one of you. )

So there, now, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it!

Happiness

Regina only raised her right eyebrow when she opened the door and saw Tinkerbell in her porch with a nervous expression in her eyes.

"Let me guess, Snow?" Asked as she turned and the fairy followed her into the kitchen.

"Ruby" Answered the blonde sheepishly "But she sent me because Snow wanted to know in the first place"

The brunette squinted her eyes and a few little spars appeared in her fingers as she seemed to focus in something very distant from that kitchen.

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't know that you aren't happy with me being here" Started Tinkerbell nervously "I know that I screw things up the first time"

"And the second time and the other situations in which you told me that pixie dust was never wrong" Said the former queen venomously. "Why are you here Tink?"

The fairy bit her lip and played with their fingers until she decided to be as sincere as possible.

"I suppose because I still care about you, Ruby also wants to know if everything is ok with you two…. I think that it's only Snow who wants desperately to know what do you want to do with Emma."

The other woman closed her eyes, her posture still rigid with fury and bitterness but the blonde saw the opportunity to know more about what was going on between Emma and her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what went wrong with the pixie dust and I understand if you are angry for what happened…"

Regina looked at her outraged as she stood as tall as she was, one hand on her hips as her eyes bored holes in Tinker's skull.

"What went wrong was the idea of a fate, Tinkerbell, of a fate that controlled us" Regina looked suddenly tired, all the fury in her eyes slowly disappearing and being replaced but something near to desperation. "We were taught that True Love was something created to protect us and to unite us and we were told that wishes could come true if our fairy godmother was close enough"

"Because all of that was true" Answered Tinkerbelle frowning, the magic, true love, all of that was real.

But Regina only smiled and shook her head tiredly.

"Maybe it was, but the thing is that fate existed, Tinker, and all of us thought that with fate come true love and happiness and opportunities when it's nothing like that. Fate tie us, make us do and believe things that may or not may be the things that we want, we are, we were, puppets in destiny's hands and if the fate of a child, who the only thing that wants it's to be free and have the things that she had told she can have like true love and happy endings, is another type of fate like being an evil queen for so much time that everything else starts to lose its meanings… Then that child is going to be like that"

The blonde looked at Regina and bit her lips, knowing that the brunette was right, fate didn't always play by the rules and Regina was the product of that.

"But when we traveled to this realm I was free of fate, I didn't know it at first but I was free of it and now… I can be free and love and be the person that I want to be instead of the person that I needed to be for a curse, a destiny, an ending" Regina raised her voice until it filled the entire room and Tink needed to look down to try to remember why she was there.

"Then, are you happy?" Asked softly and Regina sighed again, making herself little again, shrinking back into the tired woman that Tink had saw a few seconds earlier.

"I don't know" Admitted the brunette "I'm happy with what we can create but I don't know if I'm being trapped again by fate, I don't want to be trapped again, Tinkerbell, you met me when I was…"

"A puppet" Finished Tinker and sighed.

* * *

Emma was at the beach, her hands grabbing the cold sand as she shuddered every few minutes from the cold.

She had felt tired after talking with Tinkerbell and the only place that she felt relaxed was quickly becoming that place and the woods. Maybe because she didn't need to talk to anyone in that parts of the town.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right" She muttered to herself as she looked at her cell screen, the message that she had wrote to Regina still waiting to be send, she wanted to be her best self when it came to Regina but she was feeling more and more trapped and lost with each passing day. The feeling on her chest returning each time she thought about it.

After another couple of waves hitting the shore line she finally hit the send button, hoping that that feeling would disappear for once and forever.

* * *

Regina was still waiting for Tinkerbell to say something when her phone chirped making her look at it with a little smile in her lips.

"Emma?" Asked the fairy and when Regina nodded in response she kept looking at her.

However the older woman didn't look once at the fairy, too engrossed in the message to notice it.

**Regina.**

**I would never doubt what you are telling me, I know that I did a lot of mistakes in the past but I want you to believe me when I tell you that. I trust you so whenever you are ready I'm going to be here. The place looks cool and maybe we can talk a little if you want, not about Robin but about everything that we both want to talk. **

**And I would have never thought that about you, madam mayor, you still have your bag full of tricks.**

**My secret would be that I hate vanilla scent.**

**Take care,**

**Emma.**

"Looks like she can make you happy Regina" Said the blonde reflexively and the brunette nodded pensively.

"Yes, she can"


	7. Teletransporation

**A/N Alays: Merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre !**

**To the rest, thank you for your reviews follows and favs, I truly hope that you all like this chapter because it's going to be quite the pivotal moment between Emma and Regina )**

**Teletransportation**

Emma smiled when she saw Regina's figure approaching her, the brunette looking ahead with a firm expression as the wind made her squint her eyes. When Regina finally seated next to Emma both women looked at each other smiling shyly before looking at the roaring sea in front of them.

After a couple more minutes it was Emma who turned and looked at the older woman who had her eyes closed as salty drops splashed her skin, the blonde sighed once before closing her own eyes, not sure if the brunette and her were okey.

But Emma had always preferred to act so she coughed softly, making Regina look at her, her chocolate eyes glinting with something that Emma couldn't put a finger on it.

"Is everything ok?" Asked the blonde eyeing carefully at Regina, that looked briefly at Emma's lips before answering.

"I talked with Tink" Started and she could feel the change in Emma's demeanor, the blonde's expression turning distant for a second before returning back to the older woman. "She wanted to know about us; apparently your mother keeps trying to be the next 006"

Emma chuckled at that as her eyes warmed once again looking at the amused smile of Regina.

"007" Corrected softly. "But I get your point, I'm going to talk with Snow and ask her to not push us"

Regina hummed and looked at her hands, covered in dark gloves, as Emma looked at her from the corner of her eye, the ball of anxiousness still in her stomach.

"You are worried" Stated the blonde after a couple of minutes and Regina nodded once before directing her gaze to the young woman, her eyes deep in thought as they locked with Emma's green ones.

"Emma, do you believe in true love?" Asked Regina making Emma look at her in confusion, the sea roaring stronger than ever as the question hanged between them.

"I thought that we already talked about that" Muttered the blonde putting her hands inside her coat, the cold too strong to not be noticed.

The brunette nodded and sighed as she bit her lower lip, the wind cutting her skin as she waited for another reply, one that erased the doubts that she had been having since her talk with Robin.

"I think…" Started Emma, feeling that she was being asked something much more important that she could saw at that moment, the weight of her words making her talk carefully, wanting to be as sincere as possible with the other woman. "I think that you are free to be with whoever you want. That person being me or… Robin"

The wind hit them as that name escaped through the blonde's clenched teeth but they didn't realize it, too engrossed in their conversation.

"I don't know if that was the answer you wanted to hear" Continued Emma as Regina kept looking ahead, not addressing the blonde's words. "But it's the truth, I grew up in a world different than yours and if you want to be with Robin or with any one that maybe can understand you better I will step aside. You are not a property and neither are your feelings"

The former queen snorted at that and turned, her eyes burning as she felt the tears starting to build up. Taking a big gulp of air she simply shook her head once before grabbing Emma's hand who felt cold even with her gloves on.

"I don't wish to return with him, I don't really think that we were something in the first place"

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and smiled a tight lipped grin that didn't fool the brunette in the slightest.

"Emma…" The older woman started to say, but the blonde shook her head fiercely as she interlaced her fingers with Regina, hating that she couldn't actually touch Regina's skin.

"I'm going to take care of you, not because I'm the savior or anything, but because I want to."

And then, when Regina was about to kiss her a sudden mist enveloped Emma's body and she was gone once again.

* * *

Emma coughed violently once her vision cleared; the sudden magic reaction had made her dizzy as well as confused.

Looking around she found herself just outside the dinner where a confused Ruby and Archie looked at her through the windows, cursing she glanced at her phone who was beeping inside her jeans.

"Hello?" Answered with her other hand massaging her temple "No, Regina, I'm ok, I suppose it was my magic again, I'm fine, I'm at Granny's, I don't think that I'm going be able to do it this again, can you come here? Sorry, I know that I screw up, I'm really sorry"

The blonde was in the middle of her sentence when another mist, purple this time, engulfed her as she felt two strong arms hugging her quickly before the mist cleared.

"Sorry" Muttered the blonde as Regina sighed and smiled quickly at her before signaling the dinner, Archie and Ruby still looking at them while the other patrons seemed unaware of what had just happened.

"We can enter and have something to eat; I was dizzy after my first teletransportation"

The younger woman followed the brunette inside where Ruby signaled the nearest booth with her free hand as she cleaned Archie's desk who seemed that have suffered from spilled coffee.

"I'll be with both of you in a minute"

Emma smiled uneasy at that and when Regina squeezed her hand and went to the bathroom she turned at Ruby with pleading eyes as the werewolf approached her.

"What was that Em?" Asked the brunette, worried lines marking her face as she seated in front of Emma.

The blonde snorted as she closed her eyes and tried to understand what had happened minutes before.

"She was talking to me and I… I made a promise and… Rubes, I'm scared, I think that was the reason behind my magic decided to backfire."

The wolf looked at Emma once before nodding.

"Why are you scared?"


	8. Please

**A/N Hello! First thing: I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in a while, I'm with my girlfriend right now and I won't be home until the third of January so you all can imagine that I've not been with my computer a lot this past few days… **

**The second thing is that Texts on the clouds follows the same idea that Ps: You are worthy so it follows the first part of the fourth season albeit a bit loosely.**

**And the third thing is that take care this night and the following ones, thanks for all the kudos, comments, reviews, pms and asks, hope you all have a wonderful 2015.**

_The wolf looked at Emma once before nodding._

"_Why are you scared?"_

Please

Emma sighed once again as she looked through the window of the station, the snow that had started to fall once the Ice Queen had died was still falling and the thick blanket of snow was starting to become an annoyance.

But the snow wasn't the main problem in the blonde's head since after last week's talk with Ruby the werewolf's words were the only thing that Emma could ever think about it.

As she toyed with her pen she glanced at her father that was also looking through the window, his vacant stare the same as his daughter had had a few seconds earlier.

Sighing, the blonde glanced at her death cellphone, the dark screen of the device staring back at her.

After Ruby had asked her that damned question Emma had turned and had saw Regina's chocolate gaze glinting with worry and, for a second, both women only looked at each other, the answer hanging from Emma's lips.

But then the brunette's cellphone had rung and even if Emma wasn't a werewolf she was close enough to Regina to hear Robin's harsh and cold words: He was leaving town with Roland and Marian and he doubted that he was going to come back. Before Emma could even react Regina was gone, the purple mist that followed her magic lingering slightly in the air for just a few more seconds.

Emma couldn't remember everything that had happened, neither she could explain how in hell she had managed to defeat the Ice Queen or how she had reacted with the knowledge that that woman had been one of her foster mom's, the only one that had wanted to adopt her.

She only could recall Regina's silent nod when she had finally found her, looking at the white and cold sky with a sad expression in her cocoa eyes.

They had talked to each other after that, letters and words had been exchanged, but the question that Ruby had asked in the dinner still haunted Emma and Regina had stopped trying to know the answer to that question.

* * *

The brunette looked at the sea as another fresh layer of snow fell from the sky, the cold droplets of the salted water trying to reach her boots as she stood there, her half closed eyes looking at the horizon as she thought once again of what had happened at the city's line.

And what had happened after.

Emma had been sweet, attentive; she had listened to her and had tried to understand her, but whenever Regina had tried to bring Ruby's question to their conversations the blonde had tended to stop talking, refusing to answer to that question and blushing every time that Regina had tried to coax some kind of response from her.

Worried of that silence Regina had finally decided to keep her distance, wanting to give Emma the space that the younger woman obviously needed and the former queen had discovered the fact that she, actually, missed the blonde much more than she could ever have realized before, the soft and short letters that kept arriving to her email-account making her smile every time that she read them.

Emma wanted to take care of her, she had realized after two days of self-imposed isolation, but she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was scared. And Regina was starting to feel a ball of dread lurking inside of her.

She truly believed that the best she could do was to keep her distance with the blonde, her mixed feeling as well as Robin's words and cold looks haunting her, making her doubt if she had been right about her decision of trying to start something with the blonde.

And each time she found herself doubting she read the words that she had wrote a few weeks ago.

She knew that this wasn't a thin between Henry or Snow, both troublemakers had kept their silence about Emma's and she whereabouts, this was something that needed to be sorted out between them. Emma's fears the first thing.

Because, she thought as she turned her back to the roaring sea, now that she had jumped towards the blonde the horror that she had failed once again was starting to eat her alive as well as Daniel's memories.

* * *

The blonde hit the "send" button and rose, leaving behind her half-drank coffee, the words still in her mind as she grabbed her car keys from her leather jacket.

**Regina,**

**Yep, it's me again, I know that you wanted a few days of silence but I kept thinking that maybe I can do something from you. I suppose that seeing Robin walk again was something that hurt you and even if we are still figuring out what is what we have I want to be there for you. It's what I wanted in the first place and that hasn't changed.**

**I know that you hate to feel that you are being forced to make decisions so I will leave this to you but I would want to go to the woods tomorrow morning and if you want to come I suppose we… can be there, together I mean.**

**My secret for today is that I dyed my hair to brown for a few months back in Boston because of a job, I needed to work in a hospital for a while and everything to catch a criminal and… well, if you want to know the rest of the story I will be in my car tomorrow morning in the same spot you showed me the last time we went there.**

**Take care yes?**

**Em.**

"I'm going to make my rounds" Murmured to the fair man who nodded slowly as he tried to keep her eyes vacant.

_**PS: And I'm not evil, but I find that, sometimes, whenever we see a person that we love having a rough time we became so engrossed with the well-being of that person that we forget that that person probably wants to take care of us. **_


	9. Questions

**A/N: Well, Texts on the cloud is approaching its end. As I said in PS this story was planned not to write their love story but how they fell in love. And given that both of them had a lot of baggage they are going to talk with each other quite a bit. But as I am sorry that I have neglected this story a little (I thought that I had already wrote the ninth chapter, my apologies) I wanted to writethis "insight" chapter a little sooner that I had thought.**

**Hope you all like it and let me know what you all think!**

Questions

Regina walked until she was in the border that separated the road from the forest, the half-snow- covered mug still showed a trail of footprints that surely were from Emma's.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and steeled herself, she had awakened very early that morning since Emma's words had made her almost impossible to sleep. She had smiled when she had reached the last paragraph of the note but the first two paragraphs had made her bit her lower lip as she pondered if her decision to be away from the blonde was truly a good one.

The truth was, she mused as she raised her chin feeling the icy wind in her cheeks for a moment before a warm spell started to took effect, that deep down she knew that she was holding herself, expecting that Emma was going to find that she really didn't have anything to offer. It was better to be away from the blonde because, that way, she didn't really have the possibility of losing.

Albeit she was already losing and the brunette knew that even that was another thing that she really didn't want to think about.

"If mother was alive she would probably call me weak" Muttered the brunette humorlessly and she couldn't really find the nerve to contradict those words as it was exactly how she felt about herself.

But, she thought as she concentrated all her power inside of her, thinking about Emma and her whereabouts, she was there and even if everything turned out to be a bloody mess she had been a Queen once, she had faced many terrible things, all of them in the name of the last piece of hope that she once had had in her.

Hope that had returned to her little by little since the first letter that Emma had sent to her all those weeks ago and as she started to become engulfed in a purple mist she smiled her signature smirk feeling the letters that she had brought with her.

Her letters.

* * *

Emma looked at the city, the snow covering all the streets by now and she couldn't help but think that the city looked like one of those balls full with fake snow that most children had in their shelves. She had only had once when she had stolen from a man when Neal and she had spent their first Christmas together and she still had it inside one of her boxes.

Glancing at her right she sighed, starting to lose hope that Regina was going to show up, and maybe the brunette was doing a good thing as Emma still didn't know how to help the older woman.

Robin's disappearance had taken its toll on Regina, at least for what Emma could see, but whenever she tried to talk with her the brunette changed their conversation by asking Emma about Ruby's question.

After sending her last email to Regina she had gone to the decks, trying to put her mind in order. But as she had approached the place she saw Regina leaving and was almost tempted to talk to her.

But as she was trying to think if it was best not to do it a soft "cling" could be heard and she saw Regina's reaction as she read her message. The frowns and the smiles, the tempestuous looks and the doubts; she saw every different emotion that Regina openly displayed thinking of herself alone. And as she saw Regina's eyes grew from serious to curious she had realized of what she had been afraid off.

The brunette and she were identical in many aspects and even if they shared those aspects their approaches to life and situations were completely the opposite: As Emma herself preferred a more direct approach Regina preferred subtlety and that had been the main reason Emma had started to write those letters. Because Regina didn't want to talk to her in that moment so the next direct approach was to try to explain herself without being incinerated.

But Emma knew that as their feelings grew the simple approach that she had done in the first place was slowly becoming something more subtle. And Emma had always been someone that preferred running to explaining something as intangible as feelings: She had learnt to love her family, she had learnt to trust, she had learnt that she needed to believe and listen. But with Regina she had also learnt that all those lessons meant nothing since the older woman was someone remarkably different.

And the possibility of being in love, saying it, was something much more easy than admit it to herself, or to Regina.

And maybe that was the problem, that wherever both of them grew closer to each other Emma's feelings of anxiety, of deep- rooted beliefs kicked in.

Emma crossed her arms trying to keep her body heat as she thought that maybe Regina had decided to keep trying.

She really couldn't blame her.

But then a soft, velvet voice made her look at the half-hidden trail from where she had come.

* * *

_I don't like high temperatures; it makes me feel uncomfortable so even if cold is something terribly irking I prefer to have cold than to feel too hot._

_I have two little moles; each one in each of my elbows._

_Albeit dark is my color I prefer the deep shade of burgundy for everything else._

The brunette smiled as she felt herself blush when Emma's green eyes finally spotted her as she kept reading her own "secrets"

But Emma's gaze made her keep going for a minute more, wanting to keep that smile in the blonde's lips even if it were for a few more seconds.

At the end of one of the first letters that she had written that night as the sleep had turned out to be infructuous, Emma made her stop, approaching her and touching briefly her shoulder, her digits living an indentation in the black coat that she was wearing.

"Hey" Said the blonde, smiling as Regina raised one eye brown, remembering Neverland and how they had talked in that clearing.

"Hey" Answered softly.

"How are you?" Asked both of them at the same time as the first rays in days grew stronger in the roof tops.


	10. Where it begins

**A/N Well, I am having a few technical problems right now but I really hope that I manage to post this, although the next three chapters of "Words of Desire" are going to probably need to wait until tomorrow. (Sorry for that, apparently there is some kind of problem with my internet connection and you all don't want to know how much time I spent trying to connect the pc to just post this)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Where it begins

Emma glanced at Regina who was eyeing the city with a strange look on her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry" She started, making Regina look at her.

"I think we are sorry both of us" Replied the brunette and Emma scoffed a little at that, the words that Regina had read to her minutes earlier still resonating in her mind.

"There are too many letters" Said after a few more minutes, not answering Regina's last statement as she kicked at the grass that still peeked over the snow and mud that covered the woods.

"One for each letter that you sent me" Answered the older woman with an amused look as Emma blushed.

"I suppose I didn't realize how many I wrote. After we… admitted what we felt I only wanted to keep doing the same thing, be with you through them" Mumbled the blonde as the sun kept heating up the city at their feet. "But I suppose everything has its right time and the letters weren't an option anymore."

"I have learnt quite a few things about you thanks to them, Miss Swan" Answered Regina, putting her hands inside the large pockets of her coat, the cold air mussing with her hair. "But…"

"Mh?" The younger woman asked, turning her whole body to the other woman's direction.

"You said that you preferred to speak instead of writing and you kept writing. I wonder why" Admitted the brunette as she half-closed her eyelids, eyeing the paler woman who blushed before answering, her voice soft and strangely shy.

"I just wanted to make you feel special. Since you had enjoyed the first time I just thought that… well, what I have already told you; that I could keep doing it. But you started to not answering me and I suppose I thought that I was losing my opportunity even before having a real one."

"And you felt afraid" Finished Regina and despite the conversation that they both where having she couldn't help but smile a little to that; Emma was trying all the time to look tough but she was even more softer than she had thought after the first set of letters. "They were beautiful; I just didn't know how to respond, how I was supposed to do it"

The blonde chuckled for a few seconds before pointing at their backs, in the direction in which was the now deserted camp of the Merry Men.

"What about… him? Are you ok with that?"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a second before nodding. "It didn't bother me that he left but how he did it, blaming me while I had given him the liberty to choose his own future. I didn't think that my acts could turn out like that. Not this time"

Carefully Emma raised her arm and touched Regina's cheek, her fingertips grazing her skin as Regina exhaled, feeling more at ease that those days after Robin's departure.

"I was jealous" Admitted the blonde and Regina looked at her from the corner of her eyes as Emma continued. "Jealous because everyone in this city thinks that everything is about true love and soulmates. And I am not a material of neither of those. I know what we both talked a few weeks earlier but then Robin came, and the Ice Queen's evil plan and I just… started to think that since I didn't have a tattoo I was never going to be enough"

Regina's eyes were moist with tears as Emma finished her rant, her chest rising and falling noticeably as her words had made her tremble.

"I chose you, that's what I went to tell Robin, that I wanted to make him free without the pressure of being only a story. It's not just about tattoos; it's about family, decisions, free will."

Emma blushed at that and as Regina closed the distance between them she bit her lips nervously once again as her eyes locked with Regina's.

"So…"

"So love stories are never easy" Stated Regina with a deep chuckle as Emma raised her brows mockingly. "And we are going to need to walk a really long path and we are going to probably need to figure out a lot of things before we actually can start being truly comfortable with this situation. But I want to try it"

"Even if you now know that I'm a chicken and I will probably jealous half the time?"

The brunette woman nodded at that and she kissed Emma softly on the corner of the blonde's lips.

"If it helps I really hated that pirate…"

And as both of them kissed Emma let her mind wander, the contents of the last letter still resonated into her mind.

_Emma,_

_There are stories that start with a sad tale and end with a sadder explanation; there are characters that are meant to be only mere faces in someone else's story._

_I once thought that since I was going to be one I needed to be a recognizable force to avoid that fate. As you already know it didn't work._

_I don't know how to share my secrets very well, simply because I'm not aware that I have those kind of quirks. But you have shared a lot of with me and I don't want you to think that you are oversharing while I don't want to. _

_I can write more of those in some papers and I think that that is what I'm going to write, not for you, but for me. It's always been like that with you, you managed to make me see that romance, caring, is not something only meant for Henry, it's not about giving and destroying myself on the process but to be next to the other, sharing what you have, good or bad. You have already taught me something that no one could ever make me see._

_Thank you, Emma._

_R._


	11. So tell me

**A/N Well, this is the last chapter of Text son the cloud and, therefore, this is the end of the miniseries that started with PS:YAW if anyone started this story from there I would want to tell all of you that there is going to be a litter mystery solved in this chapter ;) . It had been interesting to write both Emma and Regina like this since I know that the "letter fic" option has been used quite a few times. When I started the main idea of this fic I didn't want to write a story about love but how they needed to learn to trust before actually loving each other. Love is not hard but you need to put some parts of you in it even before you actually know what is happening. You bet, you play, you learn and grow. And I wanted to write that aspect from Regina and Emma's story. (Or at least what my perception of their story is) **

**So thank you for reading, in a few weeks I will finally take time to rewrite both fics and re read what needs to be corrected but for now this is over.**

**Until next time!**

So tell me

Emma entered in the dinner with a content smile on her face, her green eyes twirling with happiness as she waved at Ruby who tried to approach the stool in which the blonde had seated, determined to question her friend about her good mood.

Unfortunately, Ruby's granny decided that it was time to call her granddaughter and the werewolf smiled briefly at Emma before disappearing into the kitchen of the dinner making a face because of the older woman's antics.

Chuckling, Emma glanced at her phone in which a new message flashed as she scrolled, reading it again for the third time that morning. It was from Regina and the last sentence of it made the blonde sheriff smile as she blushed, slightly flustered because of Regina's comments.

Lost in the words as she were she didn't heard the dinner's door being opened or the soft laugh that emanated from red lips until no one but Regina's voice made her jump and look around her, her forest looking eyes softening as the brunette's teasing tone changed into something sweeter.

"Well, I see that you are reading something very interesting. Should I be worried?" The brunette teased as she tapped Emma's cell with her right index finger, her eyes sparkling with mirth as the blonde blushed profusely.

"Maybe" Answered the blonde after a few more seconds noticing the not so subtle glances of a few patrons of the place. "But you can always check if you really want to be sure that I'm harmless"

This time Regina laughed openly as Ruby finally crossed the dinner towards the couple, a satisfied smile shining on the corners of her mouth as she saw both of them laughing and definitely flirting.

"You two, stop with the mushiness, I had my sugar piece this morning when both of you came to have coffee"

Emma laughed at the waitress as she saw how the few people that had kept looking at them finally resumed their lunches. Thankful for the lanky brunette intervention she nodded at her as Regina rolled her eyes because of the comment, her back turned to the one who had been looking and happily unaware of them.

"We are not that corny, if you want corny you have my parents" Protested Emma as Regina hide her smile behind her hand.

"I won't answer to that without my lawyer's presence" Replied back the werewolf making Regina's smile turn into a smirk that Emma mirrored; both of them thinking about the Charming family antics since both of them had decided to become official.

It had taken time to become not only accustomed but impenetrable to the other people comments since they had decided to appear in public showing their relationship. Of course at first it had been difficult since neither Regina nor Emma knew how to behave so they decided to keep playing by ear and making mistakes as any other normal couple would do.

But once they hit their first month as a couple their will to be themselves in every other aspect of their lives had turned out stronger that what they had thought at first and, therefore, they had started to kiss and going to public places without Henry just because they could and wanted.

Emma's parents had been supportive even but it had taken time and the blonde usually felt as if she was a teenager all over again, her mother's behavior a clear signal that Snow didn't really wanted to understand the relationship between Regina and herself, albeit she said otherwise. Luckily the pixie woman seemed to be doing better.

All in all Emma was happy and, from time to time, Regina sent her a new letter. Making her remember how everything had started so many weeks ago.

The blonde also sent letters to the mayor, but as Regina kindly reminded Emma once, the blonde was better being herself in public.

"Mayor Mills to Emma Swan, are you there?"

Emma blinked and looked at Regina who was now the only brunette in the vicinity. Ruby looked at them from the other side of the counter with a smirk playing on her lips from time to time.

"Sorry" Muttered Emma with a deep blush already covering her pale cheeks "I was thinking about Snow and David"

Regina raised her brows at that as she toyed with one of her rings, her eyes moving relentless over Emma's features, caressing them with her pupils.

"I see, is there any problem with them? After the little moment that your mother had a few weeks ago I thought that she was finally over everything."

Emma chuckled at that but shook her head, her thoughts jumping to Henry who had been more than mollified once his mothers has seated him and actually talked with him about everything and the risks that they were going to be willing to make. Even after the little Rumplestiskin fiasco the boy had been elusive with them so it had been an actual improvement to talk with him about everything and what would change now that were going to really explore their relationship.

"You are doing it again" Muttered Regina, her eyes half-closed as Emma's green ones appeared to be very far away from Storybrooke.

"I was…" Started the blonde but Regina raised her right hand and shook her head, her eyes still gentle and loving.

"Don't worry, but I would like to talk with you since our lunch hour is already close to its end"

Emma rolled her eyes at that before answering her girlfriend with her now more than usual mockery tone: "You could make us have longer lunches"

Regina hummed for a few seconds before mouthing a simple "no"

"Anyway" She continued once Emma made a face at that "I wanted to give you something that I found in my house, I suspect that it had been there for quite a few time"

Emma frowned as she noticed the slight tremble in Regina's normally firm voice but she took the piece of paper that had something scribbled down: It had been written so forcefully in some parts that the ink had actually seeped through the paper making it impossible to discern what was written on it albeit Emma could read a "P" and a "S".

"Do you want me to read here or…" She asked, unsure if the brunette wanted to see her reaction towards what appeared to be important since she was sure that the paper wasn't hers.

Regina shook her head and interlaced her own fingers, her nails grasping the air as she fixed her eyes on Emma.

"I will go only if you want to"

Unaware of the people that were already looking at them again Emma unfolded the paper, the letters blurred at first since she still needed to use glasses.

Then, they were clear.

PS: I think I could fall in love with you.

Transfixed, Emma turned her gaze to Regina who was smiling shyly as she suddenly refused Emma's questioning eyes.

"I wrote this after our first conversation about being a couple. I felt the pull to write it even I still didn't know enough to actually be sure. That's why I hide it."

Emma tried to talk but her lungs and mouth refused to work, too astonished of Regina's soft and shy words.

"How… why? Why did you hide it?" Emma finally asked, sputtering.

"Because we aren't in a story book anymore, love at first sight, magic lovers, soulmates, are things that are from the past. I didn't want to found our relationship in it but in something real. I guess…" Regina lost her words for a few moments before being able to keep talking, her cheeks sporting a suspicious red tint. "I guess I wanted to really try it, to fall in love as any other human in this realm instead of being played by the strings of destiny. I wanted to give this when I was ready to do it"

Emma didn't say anything, letting the words sink in as the words kept swirling in her head until it was Regina's voice and not hers the one that worded them.

"Emma?" Asked the brunette fearing that she had make Emma reconsider what they had.

"You are the most incorrigible woman that I know" Answered finally the green-eyed woman smiling ear to ear as she stood and kissed the older woman soundly making a few people around them gasp. "And just for the record: I think I can do it too"

And as they kept kissing softly, making Ruby laugh from the counter, the last piece of paper floated before disappearing in the middle of a blur of purple and dark blue mist.


End file.
